Distant Land
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: An evil warlord and his soldiers from another dimension is trying to take control of Ninjago. With the help of another being from another dimension will the ninja be able to save Ninjago before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: This is my first Ninjago fic so please be kind. If I get any information wrong please tell me. I would like to explain things in length. Also I know my grammar isn't the best so please bare with me and stick around for the story. For the curious the new beings are actually humans...with fingers and hair, none plastic looking.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. Lego does.**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _A little off_

Snow lightly fell down outside the windows. It held a sort of calming effect on the Ninja as they sat with their backs to one another in a circle. Master Wu sat in the center with a cup of tea in his hands. He honestly hoped the tea would stay warm long enough to finish this workout. But it would appear his ninja like always weren't very patient which is why he wanted to have this specific exercise done in the first place.

Cole was the first to break as his snores started to cause others to giggle. He had fallen asleep once again. Lloyd leaned over and tapped Cole. Cole jumped and looked around and then chuckled nervously at the look on his elderly masters face.

"Uh...sorry Master Wu."

"You may get up Cole...but before going inside. Two laps around the lake!" Cole groaned and started to run. Zane stood up and stretched.

"As much as I like to meditate Sensei. If I do not begin lunch then it will not be made in time." He said bowing to him before making his way back up to the house.

"The rest of you may go through your practices until lunch is ready."

A loud pop and a crackling sound caused the whole yard to shake. Cole had just finished his first cycle around the lake when he came to stand next to his brothers.

"What was that?" He asked. His voice sounded as if it echoed, yet there was nothing for it to echo off of. A large green portal opened and someone flew through it landing hard on the snow. Just as soon as the portal opened it closed again. Leaving a woman face down in the snow. Her platnium blond hair almost white glistened like the snow almost like it held its own light.

"Don't just stand there see if she's okay." Master Wu called out. Zane was the first to reach her. He turned her over to see that she wasn't built the way they were. She wasn't...like them at all. She was...odd.

"Curious Sensei. Do you suppose she maybe from one of the other 16 dimensions?" Zane asked looking over her hands. They looked so unlike theirs almost like an animals. "She's cold." He said allowing for Cole to take her from him. They walked her quietly inside laying her down on a bed before looking her over better.

"Hey I found a bag. It might be hers." Lloyd said setting it down next to the bed.

"Lets let her rest. She'll tell us what led her to come to this place when she wakes. Nya can keep watch over her until she does." Master Wu said. Nya sat a chair down opposite the bed and looked over the woman from another world. Her hair was different, the features on her face were different, everything about her screamed different. Even her clothing looks...different. So...odd.

Jay looked around at Nya a little concerned for his lady.

"Oh come on Jay how much trouble can one woman be?" Nya said. Jay on the other hand really really hoped she didn't eat those words.

"Don't worry Jay she'll be alright." Kai said putting a sword by the door and pointed to his sister who rolled her eyes and nodded.

Lloyd took one more look at the woman and shook his head. He felt this wasn't it, he felt something else coming. He would out into the garden and sat down much like he saw his father do on many occasions when he had to think on something most serious.

(0)

A little further off into Ninjago City a very similar portal opened releasing not just one person but four different people. They didn't get tossed in like the previous guest, they walked through as if welcomed in.

"All together a bumpy ride but rather pleasant." A man said brushing his hands over his shoulders. Flecks of gold glittered down from his hands like he was brushing gold dust off himself. "Who knew stars could be used to power the portals."

"Come brother. Lets make fast work of this dimension before that woman finds us again. She will not stop us this time."

"Do not worry sister. I destroyed her only way here, or back if she does make it through. If she does get through...she'll be alone. No one to help her this time." He chuckled through blackened teeth.

"Do not underestimate her!" The second man called out. " She has stopped us on many occasions and we have stopped her. Lets keep our eyes open for her, but keep our eyes also on the prize. Dez I want you to get control of the borders. Use your shadows." A young woman with jet black hair and orange eyes nodded and melted into the shadows below her.

"Nox I want to power. Take command of any power station on this island. Mix I want the communications closed off. They must not be allowed to call for help. I'll find the leader and take them over." He watched as his children left to do their assigned duties. He walked out of the alleyway and sighed looking at the lit up city.

"Such bright lights...disgusting." He pulled his hood up and started to walk toward Borg industries.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Solar Powered_

Nox stood just outside the sensors of the power station. Their were a few guards on watch, mostly the power station seemed to be automated. He smiled looking at the wires and then the power station.

"Well no need to be to extravagant now do we?" He walked over to the metal pole and touched it. The metal began to sizzle and pop. A green glowing substance began to eat away at it. A few moments later it began to fall over snapping the power lines.

Nox did the same thing to another power pole going into the building.

"Poor Ninjago City. I'm afraid your going to be without power for a good long while. These wires are going to take hours to fix...maybe even days. If your lucky." He chuckled hiding behind the damage. A few guards ran out of the building and looked around.

"What...could have done this?" One said looking at the second. The second pushed his hat up a bit as he looked over the damage using his flashlight.

"I don't really know...but it could be a few rogue snake people." Getting the name wrong completely. The man pulled his phone out of his pocket ready to call command. When he tapped at the Borg cell phone he looked baffled. "Thats strange...can't get a signal." He said.

* * *

Mix stood on a building a cord going from her neck to a communications relay tower. It was a short term solution, but she was able to turn off any Borg communications devises throughout Ninjago. She sighed and sat back pulling her cord from the tower and let it whined back into her neck. It was easy enough, but she was able to find out something else while she was jacked into the system. This city had its own defense force. Ninja...she had to go tell her father. This could be trouble.

* * *

A soft groan could be heard from the bed. Nya looked up from her book. The woman sat up rubbing her head.

"Ow..." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room. "Where?"

"You in our temple. Its just outside of Ninjago City." Nya said having stood up relocating her book on the chair behind her.

"How?"

"You came through a portal from another world." Slowly very slowly it seemed everything was coming back to the woman. Her eyes lit up for a second.

"Did my sister come through too?" She looked rather worried.

"No, no one else came through after you. When you came through you landed pretty hard in the snow." Nya said motioning to the bump on her head. She eyes locked on Nya's hands. She slowly reached out and touched Nyas hand and smiled.

"I've traveled through four other worlds and none look quite like you." She said smiling. "Although I've traveled through one ruled by animals." She giggled.

"Oh good she's awake?" Jay said from the door. The woman jumped up straight a golden harpoon in one hand. Jay gasped having it pointed at his neck. "Oh sorry...I spooked you. Just came to tell you dinner was ready." He said backing up.

"Its okay, hes a friend. He won't hurt you." Nya said the woman let go of the weapon in her hand and it faded back into her arm.

"Sorry, I've been alone for some time now. Just be and my sister Noni. Going from world to world protecting it from..." She gasped and ran over to the window. "Which way to that...Ninja city of yours?"

"Its that way." Nya said pointing toward the left. The woman sighed and shook her head. "I chased them through the portal." She said and looked at Nya. "Your world, could be in a lot of danger." She said and looked to her left out the window seeing an old man looking right at her. He had a cup in his hand.

"Shouldn't...you be inside?" She asked. "Its terribly cold out."

Jay walked farther into the room and whispered to Nya.

"She's a bit...rushed don't you think?"

"Your always rushing." Nya retorted.

"My names Ty." She said bowing to them.

"How did you make that neat harpoon?" Jay asked smiling from ear to ear.

"I can make anything as long as its of reasonable size. I have to be able to hold it in my arms. Once I let go it fades away."

"So no throwing stars huh?" He asked motioning them to follow him.

"No I'm afraid not. No lances, arrows, throwing stars, bullets, or even a ball." She took her jacket off and put it on a hook just outside the dining room. On her back was the symbol for the sun.

"Are you...solar powered?" Jay said and then snorted. He covered his mouth as he laughed. Ty turned and looked at him. Her golden eyes looked into his brown ones.

"Yes...I am."

* * *

Borg sat hunched over one of his newest designed. A brand new hover plane, it was designed to fly things faster from one point to another on wind energy which would be supplied by its own rate of flight. The only problem would be getting it up in the air first. So their would have to be a small battery to control it till it gets into the air where it would self feed itself wind. He sighed sitting back taking off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

"Only if these designs would design themselves." A smooth voice said from the shadows. Borg jumped looking around reaching for his glasses. "Here...allow me." Borg felt his glasses being fitted back onto his face.

"Oh thank you. I didn't hear you come in. Are you one of my appointments?" He asked looking at his Borg Watch and then tapped it. "Strange...the relay towers must be down again. I'll have to get the repair crew up there ASAP. You know how these people are they'll start to fuss if they don't get to watch there shows." Borg chuckled reaching for his phone then he thought about it. "Well thats not going to work either." He chuckled. Suddenly missing Pixel, he really needed to craft himself a new assistant.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Borg. You see, I've had my children destroy your towers, your power should follow soon." Almost on cue the whole power grid went down. Borg wheeled himself backwards toward the elevator.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked scared bumping into the not working elevator doors.

"Me...some people call me Phantom, or the devil, or the boogy man. Call me any of those things if you want. But my name is Nari." He looked Borg in the eyes and smiled. "What I want from you Mr. Borg...is a machine...that can amplify my power. I want to control Ninjago." He chuckled. Mr. Borg felt light headed looking the man in the eyes. In his mind reality seemed to turn off as if looking at an old tv set turning off. He may have been turned off, but his body moved without his say so. It began to do what Nari told it to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Shadows_

Ty sat looking down at her plate. Their food was rather weird...and looked plastic. She wondered if she could eat it at all. She reached out, picked up the potsticker and bit down on it. Remarkably not only was it edible it tasted pretty good. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the people sitting at the table with her. Each one watching her intently. She stopped chewing for a second and just giggled. She had only moments ago introduced herself and each one in turn introduced themselves. They were all very...in her own words. Incredible. Each one more colorful then the next in terms of clothing, and personality. She could tell they were a family. Even though they weren't all related by blood...or whatever.

"Alright what happened to the internet this time?" Kai said putting his phone on the table.

"You shouldn't be using it right now anyways. You should be eating." Nya said to her brother. Ty looked at them not noticing a single likeness save for attitude, and eye color.

"Is the meal to your liking?" The one in white asked. Ty nodded her head and looked down at it.

"Its pretty good actually. I've never eaten anything like it." She said honestly. She never was one to lie. Actually she detested lying and avoided doing so if she could. The only time she really lied willingly is when birthdays were coming around with her sister.

"Whats your world like?" Jay asked. Ty shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't really remember. I was only three when it stopped existing thanks to Nari and his children. My sister would know. She's older then me by twelve years. she raised me jumping from world to world." This news surprised Jay, he couldn't fathom not being in one place long enough to look around.

Ty took a sip of the juice she was given and sighed sitting back for a moment and then suddenly something clicked. She pulled something from her pocket and tapped it a few times. Lloyd looked at the screen seeing that it was a type of phone. Just not the type they had.

"Hey you getting service on that thing?" Kai asked. Ty giggled and showed him her screen.

"Sort of yes. But its not meant to have your internet on it. Its a searching tool."

"Kind of like a GPS?" Nya asked. Zane stood up and walked around the table to look over her shoulder.

"It would seem to be pretty old."

"Yeah it is pretty old. I don't know how many times I've had to rebuild it after its been broken. Its just pieced together with whatever I can find."

"Amazing." Jay said looking over it as Ty set it down on the table. But just as soon as he leaned over to examine it the power went out.

"Dude! Who forgot to pay the power bill?!" Jay massively disappointed.

"We're out of time." Ty sighed looking at Master Wu her eyes glowing gold in the room. The only thing visible in the darkness. "I've got to go. Nari is on the move." Ty stood up walking toward the door. "Thank you for helping me this far, its time I paid back your hospitality." She said

"We're coming too. Ninjago is ours to protect." Lloyd said standing up putting his plate on top of hers. Everyone else doing the same thing as they too left the room. Master Wu looked up at Misako and sighed.

"I guess we're on cleaning duty." She said smiling.

* * *

Nari looked over Borgs work. A lot of wires, and a lot of metal piled into different areas of his office. He had called up a few other people to help assemble the machine. All of which were now under Nari's control. Nari looked over his daughter as she walked into the room.

"Communications are halted father. Only problem is these Ninja I've been hearing a lot about. Apparently they've battled many foes." She said looking up at him. She was short compared to the otherworldly being in front of her. You could tell they weren't the same species, quite the contrary. She wasn't a being at all. Much like Zane she was a android created by someone else and included into another family. She on the other hand...destroyed her previous family including her creator.

"Mix...what have you heard of these...Ninja?" Nari asked sitting down watching Borg work on his device.

"They have supernatural powers much like our enemies have in the past. Fire, water, lightning, ice, earth, and energy." Nari nodded his head and looked at her almost tiredly.

"Basic elemental powers then?" He asked. She nodded her head and sat down on the desk. "Lets hope Ty doesn't find these...Ninja."

"I see Nox has done his job this time. I wonder how Dez is faring." Mix said walking over to the floor to ceiling length windows.

* * *

Dez looked on from his vantage point on top of a building. In front of him lay a familiar house with a familiar family. Ty walked out of the building followed by brightly clothed people. He had his shadows looking over the borders. Said shadows found this woman who continued to bunt heads with his father. He became very angry at the thought of this woman.

"Shadows...I want them dead..." He smiled watching his shadow going toward the temple. "You can't fight at full strength tonight Ty my lady. Its night. Your solar power doesn't work." He yelled. Ty turned around and glared at the green haired man.

"Dez!" Ty yelled. But he was right. Her power came from the sun and the moons glow wasn't very bright. They were doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: OMG its so cold and our heaters busted. Its hard to type when its cold, but I'll try to get my next chapter out tomorrow evening :D**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Into the City**_

Jay was the last one out the door. When he turned around he came face to face with what looked like his own shadow, with bright red eyes. He yelled at the top of his lungs. Running back into the Temple, closing the door behind him. When he turned around to lean against the door the shadow was there now. Right where it was before.

"You can't run from me Jay...I am you." It laughed kicking him through the door.

Master Wu and Misako were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when they heard the crash. Master Wu looked outside the kitchen door only to see the door had come off its hinges and Jay was laying on top of it. No tale of how it happened. Misako took a few steps forward only to be pulled into another room by her own shadow.

"You must go where shadows don't exist!" Wu yelled out the door to his Ninja. Each one in there own fight with their own shadows. Even Ty was having her own battle with her own shadow.

Dez chuckled on the building he was standing on. He loved watching people fight his shadows. He sat down and swung his legs this way and that rather pleased with himself. Until he saw it. The green ninjas energy attack enveloped the area and his shadows disappeared. One bright flash and they were gone. Dez stood up and sighed He didn't like these troublemakers. His job however was done here and he got what he came for.

Ty got up off the ground and looked around at the others.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked pushing the blood from her lip. She hated fighting at night. She should be in bed right now. She sighed and looked down at her torn pant leg. Great she'd have to fix that too.

"Misako?" Wu called out walking out of the Temple.

"She didn't come out here." Cole said looking around. "She never came out of the house."

"Oh no..." Ty gasped looking around at Lloyd.

"We need to look through the house." He called out running for the door.

"I'm afraid your mother is gone Lloyd. Her shadows taken her. I knew those shadows gave up to easily." Ty said looking around the grounds trying to find Dez. He too was long gone. Probably on his way to his father with his new prize.

* * *

Misako was thrown quite roughly over Dez's back. She had an old sock in her mouth and her hands were bound by a cable from her room. She kicked and screamed but no one could hear her. She was far away from the temple now and well out of earshot.

"Calm down lady...your in good hands. I won't do anything to you...I promise." Dez cackled loudly. "But my father...might. You see he has this gift to get people to do what ever he wants...weather they want him to or not."

Misako tried to struggle harder. She didn't want to whined up in his hands. But try as she might this brutish of a man held her tightly to his shoulder and all she could do is kick.

* * *

Nari watched the street down below. People would walk by with flash lights every so often looking for answers. Answers that weren't coming, and no one was able to get into the building. It was a very tall building, and no one in sight to save anyone. This might very well be a simple take over. So much for Ty and Noni to the rescue this time. Without her older sister Ty was pretty useless at night. He had to work fast and this...Borg was going slowly.

"Work faster!" He called out. All of those poor men started to indeed work faster.

* * *

Zane pushed a button on his wrist and looked up as his falcone popped out.

"I need you to find Misako. Any sign of her Falcon please." Zane said watching as his friend jumped from his arm and into the sky. The silver bird was out of sight in seconds following the tracks left by Dez.

"Our best bet now is to get into Ninjago City." Lloyd said pushing a button on his wrist. A large door appeared in the ground and out popped his birthday present his mother had made for him. "Zane with me we'll follow Falcon. Nya and Jay will go check out the power station. Cole, Kai, and Ty you can check out why their isn't any communications. We'll meet back at Zanes memorial in three hours." Lloyd said looking at Master Wu. "You stay here just in case mom escapes." Each one in their own cars except Ty who rode with Cole.  
"Any ideas as to who we're up against?" Cole asked. His new rover looked more like a tank with a drill on the front.

"Probably Mix. She will be easy to beat."

"You say that like you've done this before." Kai said over the radio.

"Oh loads of times. She however is probably back with Nari now so we won't see her...unless Nari is where we need to fix the communications. She sticks close to dear daddy." Ty rolled her eyes.

"What can we expect from her?" Cole asked steering them onto a road just outside of Ninjago.

"She's an android. Expect her punches to hurt." Was all Ty could say.

"Oh no...not more Nindroids..." Kai sighed flying overhead.

"Whats a Nindroid?" Ty asked looking at Cole. Cole took a deep breath.

"Well its what Zane is. A Ninja Android."

"Zane isn't a...well...whatever you are." Ty asked looking Cole up and down.

"Well what are you?"

"I am a Solarin or what we're referred to by our siblings as a sun. My sister is a Lunarin. She's a moon. I get my abilities from the light she gets hers from the dark." Ty said looking up at the moon. She really wished she knew how long their nights were here.

"Wait...her power...is the darkness?" Kai asked. "Doesn't that make her...evil?" Ty thought for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Are you serious? What are you 8 years old? Having the power of darkness doesn't make you bad it just means you get your power from the moon."

Their was a pause that lasted about five minutes before Cole pipped back up.

"What do you do during Eclipses?"

"Whats that?"

"Where the moon covers the sun or the sun covers the moon." Kai informed her. This caught her off guard she never heard anything about such a phenomenon.

"I...don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Land Lord gave us a good heater till our gas heater is fixed. Works pretty good and I'm able to feel my fingers Yay!**_

 _ **Read and Review :D**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Great...**_

Misako was lugged up 100 flights of stairs by this shadow man who didn't even seem to touch the steps. He just kind of hovered above them and didn't need to take breaks or get tired. Every so often he'd say something about them, and the curse someone for turning off the power so the elevators weren't working. Sore he did it on purpose just to get on his nerves. But finally they were at the very top. She gasped seeing the machine in the corner being worked on by a familiar man in a wheelchair and some of his engineers.

"Oh have we got a new pet? Can I play with her?" Mix asked pulling out a very thin knife. Her smile was crooked and her teeth were sharp. Misako gasped when she was pulled from behind by another man she didn't know and forcefully deposited onto a chair in front of Borgs desk. However it wasn't Borg sitting behind it. Actually it was a very tall, but slender man, his hair was jet black, and so were his eyes. His tired expression made him look calm and collected. Although his eyes said he was listening to everything that was being said in the room. They would dart from one of the workers to the other.

"So you are the trouble making cheerleader belonging to those...ninja?" His voice was so suave and smooth. It calmed her a little, but only just a little. She knew people like this. She knew better then that. "May I ask you a few questions? I promise I will not harm you."

"Its not me I'm worried about..." She said and gasped when he smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"You're worried about your son Lloyd and his ninja friends. They are probably on their way here right now. Oh don't worry I'll be ready for them. This...green ninja. Oh and it looks like Ty has found her way to them. To bad she's not going to be much help. She's no good at night."

"I have a feeling you're underestimating that poor girl."

"Oh...am I? She's still just a pup compared to her species. Only just learning how to walk. She's nothing compared to me." He laughed deeply waving his hand to Nox.

"Why don't you go welcome our guests." Nox bowed to his father disappearing down the steps.

Misako didn't like the sound of this. She looked around at the machine wondering what dangerous method it would use.

* * *

Cole had parked his rover near the Zane statue and he and Ty started to make their way toward Kai who was in the middle of landing his jet not to far away from there they were. It was so dark out now, Ty sighed and stopped just shy of Cole.

"How long are your nights here?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Twelve hours mostly, but day break isn't that far off. Why are you like...that kind of solar powered? Are you going to need to recharge soon or something?" Cole asked getting a chuckle out of Ty.

"Don't you sleep too?" She asked. Cole chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah but we're used to just...doing this sort of stuff."

"Oh do you do this often here?" Ty asked spotting Kai walking around the corner.

"Mostly yes. We went up against Lloyd's dad when he was evil, then Lloyd, then some snakes, and more snakes, then a huge snake...their was a ridiculous amount of snakes." Cole seemed amazed at this for some reason. "Its okay though because we're friends with them now. They live below the city." Cole said he opened his mouth to go on. But their was a loud chuckled which echoed down the alleyways. Almost sounding like the laughing was coming from everywhere at once.

"Look whose all alone!" The laughing grew louder and louder. "Wheres your mama Ty?"

"She's not alone!" Kai called out to the darkness.

"She's got us! We won't let you hurt her."

"Oh you naive idiots. You should worry about her hurting you. Her entire species went from world to world concurring them."

"Much like you and your family." Ty challenged.

"Yes but we succeed." He retorted. Ty shrugged and looked at Cole and Kai.

"Do you do that?" Kai asked glaring at her.

"Nah I'm good just trying to get justice. I'm trying to stop the world conquest of a blood thirsty jerk." Ty shrugged her shoulders. "Besides...I think I'm more into food." It was true. She loved to eat. One of her favorite things to do was go from one world to the next trying their foods.

"Now you see the young lady just wants some cake. Now would you and your evil family leave...because honestly cake is awesome." Cole said stepping toward the alleyway. A long stream of purple goop splashed right next to him getting on his Gi.

"Look out he's got venom." Ty yelled pulling Cole back. His Gi was smoking.

"Ty who is this guy?"

"Oh I beg your pardon. I am Nox the venom demon...and you are?" The guy stepped out from the shadows almost properly.

"Cole the Earth Ninja. This is Kai the Fire Ninja." Cole grumbled at his damaged Gi.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. My father has procured the assistance of the green ninja's mother. Along with Borg industries. Please do not go anywhere near it or you'll pay dearly. It is your only warning." He melted back into the shadows. "I'll be keeping an eye on you all. If I see any of them come anywhere near the tower...you will die."

* * *

Nya sat behind Jay her arms around his midsection. Jay knew he shouldn't think of it, but he certainly did like riding around with her at night. Her pressed against him like this felt like heaven. He sighed and looked behind him at Nya.

"We're almost there." He said stopping his bike just shy of the rocks. He got up and waited for Nya. they peaked out from behind the rock and noticed the shadow people who were destroying the power station. Their wasn't much left of the power poles around it. They seem to have been melted to pieces. He shook his head and looked at Nya.

"I hate to say it but their isn't much we can do on our own." He said Nya nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to beat a shadow person. The last time I saw Master Wu do it he used his own shadow. Wonder if it would work here?" Nya jumped out from the shadows much to Jay's protests. Her shadow much to her left of the zapping poles. She had jumped forward punching at the shadow men who fell sideways surprised at the Nya shadows strength.

"You did it Nya!" Jay jumped in too. His own shadow punching at another shadow. Soon enough their were plenty of shadows, and not enough of Nya and Jay shadows. They at least knew how to fight them. they both turned and ran back toward the bike. Both jumping on and zooming down the road at awesome speed.

"When are you going to learn Jay...you can't outrun your shadow." Jay felt a blow to his head and his lost control of his bike. He and Nya flew over the handle bars and landed hard to the ground.

* * *

Lloyd jumped off his cruiser and looked up at Zane who was scanning the building. He sighed shaking his head rather still upset that Pixal was still offline.

"Whats the matter bro?" Lloyd asked

"Pixel is still MIA." Zane said walking toward the building.

"Wait Lloyd!" They heard the familiar voices of Kai, and Cole. A large amount of purple ooze splashed next to the pavement next to Zane. It sizzled and boiled. Zane cringed as it burned through his Gi and onto his leg.

"Zane!" Lloyd jumped forward helping his friend away from the ooze.

"Nox leave my friends alone."

"Oh so now they're friends hum? Never heard you call anyone besides that repulsive sister of yours a friend." Nox chuckled stepping from the shadows. He straightened his tie and glared down at the ninja. "I did warn you. If I saw your buddies anywhere near this tower I'd use my venom on them. To bad...your friends probably going to die now." Nox disappeared again watching the noxious materials melt Zanes leg.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! Seriously they're awesome**_

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Oh No..._

Misako looked on in fear as both Nya and Jay were pulled into the room by what appeared to be Shadow ninja's. Both ninja were unconscious and wounded. She walked forward looking over her sons friends.

"Jay? Nya?" Both had scraps on their face, and Jay looked like his arm might have been dislocated. She reached out taking hold on the arm and quickly popped it back into place. Jay sat up yelping in pain, he looked at his arm and then to Misako.

"That hurt!" He exclaimed rubbing the painful spot on his arm.

"I expect so." She said walking over to Nya who was still unconscious. She smiled watching Jay crawl over to his lady cradling her to him.

"Nya?"

"Isn't this cute?" Mix giggled looking down at Jay. "You shouldn't have emotions among the ranks...it causes for unhealthy reactions on the battlefield."

"Leave them alone!" Misako walked between Jay and Mix. Mix glared down at Misako and struck her across the face.

"Or else what? You and your kind are nothing but worms to me."

"Come now Mix...this isn't how you treat our...guests now is it?" Nari said walking away from the window. Jay didn't like the look of this man. He just screamed foreboding. "You must be one of those...ninja I heard so much about. I am Nari, and I'm going to take Ninjago." He bowed and looked at Nya with his harsh eyes. It made Jay hold her tighter to him.

"We'll stop you."

"Oh...will you?" Nari chuckled through blackend teeth.

* * *

Zane leaned back against Cole who was holding him down. Ty sighed pulling Zanes Gi away from his leg. It wasn't as bad as originally thought. Which was good. She motioned for Kai to put his hand over Zanes wound.

"It'll just keep eating away at his wound unless you either burn it out or cut off the leg. I had to do it once when I was young. It wasn't pretty." Ty said

"Well at least Zanes a robot he can sever the nerve relays till I'm done...right bro?" Kai asked. Zane smiled and nodded his head. But Kai could tell he still didn't like the idea of what was going to happen. Kai motioned for Ty to get back and Cole to hold Zane down.

"Oh are you going to burn him?" Nox asked from where he was in the shadows. "Oh I love a good show." He chuckled. Ty got up and stood between Zane and Nox.

Lloyd watched from just behind them. He wasn't to sure about what was going on with Zane or even who this woman was.

"Children should sit down Ty." Nox stepped toward her. A bright flash illuminated the ground as a weapon showed up in Ty's hand. A short sword, it took a lot of effort to make the weapon but she knew his toxins couldn't harm sunlight. She would protect these people and Nox knew it. Till her last breath as she's done to people in the past.

"Child?" Lloyd asked Ty.

"My species live for hundreds of years. Since I'm only 17 I'm seen as an infant till I reach 55. Then I'll be seen as a teenager." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I had to grow up so fast traveling around with danger around every corner...that I have more of an adult personality." Lloyd could related with this as he has been changed into that of an older body.

Zane watched as Kai pushed fire into his wounds. He cringed feeling the heat, but that was all he felt. Sometimes he loved being a robot.

"Guh...it stinks." Kai grumbled smelling the ooze as it burned away. Cole let Zane go looking at Nox and Ty.

"Don't suppose she'd win if she went against him?" He whispered to Zane. Zane looked up at them and shook his head.

"She and her sister were apparently a force to be reckoned with before. So its a little hard to tell just what she is capable of. A being who can summon light itself." Zane winched after kai let go of his leg.

"I think thats good. Tell me if you feel it hurting again." Kai said pulling his pant leg down.

"Oh thank goodness for people who can summon fire at will." Nox crossed his arms walking toward Zane. Ty made a swipe at him.

"Do not approach him." Ty said

"Are you looking for a battle Ty? You aren't backed up by your precious Moon!" Nox smiled looking on as both Cole and Kai helped Zane to stand.

"You three should get out of here." Lloyd said pointing to an alleyway.

"What about you two?" Kai asked still the ever watchful big brother.

"Well be fine. I have a feeling that Kai and Nya are in the tower." Lloyd pulled his hood up over his face. "Go."

"You think you can beat me too? Both of you pups?" Nox was getting angry. He hated being ignored.

* * *

"It would seem your brother is about to fight that green ninja and Ty. The sun is rising, and I fear he may not have a lot of time so..." Nari turned around to look at Jay and smiled. "I have a job for you." Nari said looking down at the man who still cradled Nya to him.

"You're kidding if you think I'm going to help you!" Jay said.

"Oh you will weather you want to or not." Nari laughed his eyes flashed. Jay found himself feeling as if he were getting heavier. His own mind felt like it were falling. "You will go down there and help Nox. You will bring me those ninja...and you will bring them to me." Jays body began to walk without his say so.

"Jay!" Misako tried to stand in his way, but the poor woman was shoved out of the way by the blue ninja. She couldn't stop him, he was just to strong for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Hurray they've fixed my heater :D**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _Friend/enemies_

Nox looked on at the young lady in front of him. Her sword glowing brightly in the dawn sky. As the sun rose above the hills you could see Tys hair brightening as if they were small solar wires.

"Now what?" Ty asked with a big smile on her face. "Want to give up?" She asked. Nox shielded his eyes from the sun. Obviously he didn't to much like it.

"I never give up."

"Which is why I normally kick your butt." Ty ran forward swiping at him. He jumped back into the shadows. "Coward!" Ty yelled launching at the man again. The man gasped feeling the blade across is arm. He brought up his own ooze and melted the blade.

"Give!" Nox said putting up his hands. "According to the promise you made you won't kill!" Nox said watching Ty stand down.

"Are you going to leave Ninjago?" Ty asked watching Noxes mouth fashion into what could almost be mistaken as a smile.

"Its to fun here."

"Lloyd?" A familiar voice said from the doors of the tower. Lloyd turned to see is brother Jay walking toward them.

"Jay you're okay!" Lloyd went to run up the stairs toward him. Kai grabbed his young students Gi.

"This doesn't...feel right." Kai said walking over to Jay. Jay looked at Kai and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if we don't get into this building they're going to kill Nya and Lloyds mom!" Jay motioned for everyone to follow him. Kai turned to look at the others to ask them what they should do. Just as soon as his back was turned a loud Zap echoed in Kais ears and he fell to his knees. He turned to look at Jay who had a huge smile on his face.

"Jay?" Kai gasped as he was once again hit by a lightning bolt.

Jay covered his eyes once a bright flash blinded him for a few moments. When his eyes adjusted again he looked back down to where his 'friends' were. They were gone. They ran.

* * *

Kai was slung over Lloyds shoulders, Ty and Cole were helping Zane limp down an alleyway. They weren't sure where they were going yet, but Ty knew it would be far away from the tower for now. At least until she was able to sit in the sun for a little while.

"Zane is Pixel up and running yet?" Cole asked. Zane sighed and shook his head.

"I've heard you refer to a person as Pixal but I have yet to see him. What is it?"

"Pixel is Zanes girlfriend." Ty smiled at Lloyd. She honestly didn't expect a Nindroid to have a love interest.

"Well where is she? We could use all the help we can get?"

"She is offline. I had to put her micro processor into my own body to save her. If not she would have stopped existing all together."

"Oh dear that doesn't sound good."

"It was working fine for a while then suddenly...she stopped working."

"It was after that Chronos guy hit you with one of those time blades." Cole said grumbling. "They chap my backside!"

"Then stop thinking about it Cole." Lloyd said putting his hand on Kais forehead. "Hey Zane can you cool this down?" Lloyd pulled his mask off and handed it to Zane. Zane held it softly and blew on it. Ice crystals formed around it and he handed it back to Lloyd. Lloyd put it on Kais forehead.

"Alright Zane do you know how to get into the tower without them knowing?"

"Their is an emergency exit that goes in through the swear put in by Mr. Borg after all thats happened. We can get in through there."

"I'm sorry Zane but you're out of commission. You stay here and take care of Kai." Lloyd ordered the Nindroid who just nodded his head and looked back down at Kai. Kai had a fever and needed constant cold compress. Zane knew he was the only one able to do so at the moment.

"Stay safe." Zane said

"You too." Lloyd said motioning for everyone to follow him.

* * *

Misako watched the mysterious tall man look over his finished device. All it needed was a power source and it was finished. He looked around at Misako. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at them.

"Everything is going according to my plan." He said slowly walking toward them. Misako put herself between him and the unconscious Nya. Jay walked back up the stairs looking around for a moment.

"They got away." He said finally. Nari didn't like the sound of that. He looked at Jay with a scowl.

"You aren't as adept as I thought you would be my little ninja ally. I want those ninja dead! I want Tys blood! Go find them or I'll use your blood instead!"

Misako gasped seeing just what he meant by a power source. He needed Tys blood to run the machine. It was probably pure sunlight.

"Misako?" Nyas voice was raspy from being asleep this whole time. Her jaw looked like it was a little swollen too.

"How do you feel?" Misako asked.

"I'll be alright..." She looked around and then looked a little frantic.

"Wheres Jay?"

"I'm afraid Nari has control of him." Misako said looking around the room trying once again to find an exit.

"Control? You mean like a puppet?"

"I'm afraid so." Misako said and shook her head not seeing a way out of this. Her only hope now was hopefully her son could figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: I cut the top of my finger off...yay! I'm alright though. Doesn't hurt and its back to business as usual. I hope lol**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _Between a Rock_

The smell in the swear was almost to much to bare. It was dark, and musty. Ty wasn't to sure why their would even be a secret entrance under the building like this if they couldn't even get through it without gagging. They all had to put their Gi's over their mouth properly to get through without throwing up. Cole said something about it must have been Saturday because the city tended to flush the systems on those days. She didn't really want to know how he even know that. She looked as far ahead as she could, but the steam and the bad lighting messed with her senses. At least it was day light out and she could cast a glow in front of her. It to Lloyd looked like a very mini sun ball glowing. He chuckled and looked at Cole.

"Its kind of cute?"

"What is?" Cole asked assuming Lloyd meant Ty.

"No the sun."

"Am I?" Ty turned slightly grinning softly at Lloyd.

"I meant the little ball!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Oh I know what you meant." Ty giggled smiling at them. It was actually the first time she smiled. Lloyd realized that she had a missing tooth.

"That guy said you were an infant?" Cole asked

"Yeah to my culture yes, we live a very very long time. Sometimes hundreds to thousands of years. Having said that I'm probably to your species...about 12 or 13."

"But you look like an adult."

"So do you dude." Cole reminded Lloyd.

"appearance isn't everything." Ty said and looked around at Lloyd. "How old are you?"

"Yeah...13. I took some tea that made me age. now I look and act like I'm 16 maybe 17." Lloyd blushed. He hated to talk about himself so he quickly went from himself to Cole.

"Coles quite the singer and dancer. I don't think I have ever seen him not able to play an instrument." Lloyd said looking up at his friend. Cole blushed and chuckled understanding his leaders shyness around the women.

"So can I...its been a hobby of mine since as long as I can remember. Any instrument I can get hold of." Ty said looking up at Cole who was way taller then herself. He seemed to be the tallest of the ninja.

"Are we sure we're going the right way?" Lloyd asked looking down at the small map he draw out on the piece of cardboard they could find in the alleyway.

"Yeah thats the way." Cole said pointed to a door not to far ahead.

"Good because I'm not very good at directions. I would go the wrong way all the time in the castle I was in last."

"Castle!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah Nari had killed the King and we had to get in to save the rest of the court. Hopeless venture since Nari killed them all with the King. Lucky for them all the King had a son who was in a neighboring town. He had just been married off to the Princesses there in an effort to avoid a war and combine the towns. Lets just say the Princess didn't realize she was Queen until they said it in court." Ty laughed. "The look on her face was priceless."

"Why?" Lloyd said.

"She was the youngest marrying the youngest of the town next door so becoming Queen was the last thing she thought would ever happen."

"Its whats probably going to happen to Ninjago someday." Ty said officially looking at the huge metal door.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd said pecking the code into the door.

"Well now that your doors to this dimension are wide open some other dimension is going to look through and realize your unowned and try to proclaim ownership of it."

"What!" Cole yelled

"Its okay I can see that your a democracy and have no King. I will fight for you...at least until I find my way back to Noni. Which could take some time." Ty said sighing.

"Alright time to go Ninja. Can you keep to the shadows Ty?" Lloyd asked.

"The closer you get to the sun the darker your shadow is." Ty said

"What about your eyes?" cole asked. "They're glowing." He fished around in his Gi for a second and pulled out some sunglasses. "Here put these on." Ty put them on and looked around at them for a second and Cole laughed.

"Looks good." Lloyd said and opened the door slightly to look around and make sure no one was around. "Stay low."

(0)

Zane pulled the cloth from Kais forehead and froze it again before relocating back to his head. Kai groaned screwing his face up in pain before opening his eyes.

"Ow..." He moaned and put his head to his hand.

"Kai you must not move to quickly. You were hit pretty hard by Jay."

"What the heck is his problem anyways?" Kai asked "Is it because I told him he can't date my sister?"

"No I'm afraid it runs deeper then that. I think he was being controlled." Zane said helping his brother into a sitting position.

"Shhh." Zane looked over the dumpster seeing Jay look down the alleyway having heard voices.

"We need to find a better hiding spot...I do not wish to fight him." Zane said seeing Jay run off in another direction. Zane helped his brother up and walked him toward the open manhole near the back of the alleyway. Zane felt it before he saw it. Someone watching him. He turned to see glowing red eyes looking at him from his very own shadow.

"Got you..." He gasped loosing his hold on Kai who was also being swallowed up by his own shadow.

"No!" Zane called out. It was to late however...they were both swallowed up by the shadows. Nothing except Lloyds green cloth mouth piece was left where they once were.

(0)

The sun was barely peaking over the top of the buildings casting an orange, pink, and purple hugh over all of Ninjago City. Nari sighed looking around at all the slaves he had. Most of which had collapsed hours ago from pure exhaustion. He looked up at Mix who sat down staring at Misako and Nya who were huddled together in a corner. Misako had Borgs head on her lap. The poor man had worked himself into this unconscious state. Nari didn't to much care about the state of his slaves. Not at all.

Their was a loud crack sound and a shadow portal opened on the ceiling dropping Kai and Zane onto the floor. Zanes leg made a loud pop and sizzling sound. It had buckled rendering that leg useless and broken now. Kai crawled over to his brother and looked at the leg of the obviously in pain Nindroid.

"Zane?!" Nya yelled from the corner. She ran forward hoping to save her friend. Mix however had other plans and back handed the young lady into the corner once again.

"Keep your distance female. This doesn't concern you."

"Ah...two brand new ninja for my...well isn't this curious." He looked down at Zane. "Well your not...alive are you. Your just an android...Mix dear could you help him with that...deformity?" Nari asked. Mix nodded her head and grabbed Zane by the back of his Gi and walked toward the stairs.

"What are you going to do with him!" Kai yelled standing up glaring at the entity.

"I can't have a slave with an unworking part now can I? I can't actually enslave a robot anyways...they must be reprogrammed. You have to have a physical mind to be taken over." Nari waved his hand. "No matter...Mix is really good with programs." Nari walked back over to the window.

"Sis!" Kai exclaimed running over to his sister whose wounded lip reopened from the slap.

"I'm alright." She hugged her brother.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Answers?**_

Lloyd peaked around the corner and stared at the guards. They were just shadows with red eyes. He looked around at Ty and hid back behind the big plant in the lobby.

"Is their a way past those guys?" Lloyd asked. Ty smiled and held up the mini sun she had before. "Bright light kills shadows instantly." Ty said pulling off her jacket. She put it over Lloyd and Coles head.

"Keep your heads under here. It'll block out the intensity." Ty said and left them behind the plants. Cole sighed looking down at his feet. Just as he did the room lit up so bright that he couldn't even see his legs anymore. He closed his eyes against the brightness. Lloyd turned into Cole to block it out better.

Ty walked back over to the pair and pulled the jacket off them. When they saw her again the sunglasses were on top of her head.

Lloyd looked at her, that smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. The plan worked and they can continue on with what they were doing. But the question was. Even though it was daytime outside...would she be able to continue using her powers to such an intensity until they got upstairs?

* * *

Mix kept pulling Zane by the Gi down the stairs and into the workshop. Along the walls were rows and rows of robotic parts. Almost like an old mechanics shop. Mix walked along the side of the wall and looked from one leg to the next.

"What do you think? Rocket leg? Spring loaded? A gun!? Or maybe even a sword."

"How about just a leg?" Zane said and gasped as it popped and fizzled again.

"Oh dude...thats got to hurt doesn't it?" Mix said shoving her finger into the side of his leg causing his to lurch forward grabbing her arm. Gritting his teeth in pain he tried to pull her arm away.

"Now say please let me go Master Mix."

"You are no master of mine!" Zane said through gritted teeth. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Say it." She twisted her finger into the joint.

"I will not!" He yelled almost as if to convince himself. She reached over and grabbed a tool off the side of a work bench. When she turned around she was staring into the blue optics of The Samurai.

"You will stop your torture now and release him."

A blade came down severing the frightened evil androids arm. She screamed allowed and clutched the arm socket. The arm itself lay on the floor twitching. Samurai helped Zane from the table pulling a normal leg from the wall and ran from the room.

Pulling Zane into an elevator shaft and then up through the top. They hid on the very top of the elevator. Zane lay back against the cables watching the mysterious stranger pulling his old leg off and replacing it. He sighed frowning a little.

"Is this not satisfactory?" The stranger said with someone elses voice. It sounded like Kai.

"Please do not do that. You can use your own voice. I will not tell anyone." Zane said closing his optics. "I was thinking of Pixal. I miss her. Its been very lonely without her around." He said looking down at his leg which was now fixed.

"Can you move your leg a little? I want to see if its fixed properly." The voice was now that of Pixal. This slightly angered Zane.

"I just told you that I miss my femme and your using her voice!" He yelled in protest. Although he couldn't do much of anything being between it and the bars.

"But Zane..." The Samurai pulled off the helmet to reveal that it was in fact Pixal. Zane looked rather confused.

"How?" He reached out trailing his fingers over her face.

"When Nya pulled out your beta circuit and placed it into the X suit I was able to redesign myself using her suit and refashioned myself as you did after your previous death." She said and sighed.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Zane asked he was a little sad.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I did...steal stuff to make myself again. I just never told Nya that part. She might be angry." Her voice was less robotic this time. But her voice was a little more easier to hear.

"Are we still...compatable?" Zane asked looking at her shyly.

"Always Zane. You are mine and I am yours." Zanes smile nearly split his face in two. Pixal just giggled being pulled into his arms.

"I have a plan." Zane said standing up pulling down his pant leg or what was left of it.

* * *

Nari looked down at Kai who was in a seat. His hands tied behind his back. He was sweating profusely and had a gash on one cheek and a black eye coming in.

"How many more ninja are there? I know there are you, that girl, the android, and that blue one there. How many more?" He asked

"Nindroid...Zane is a Nindroid." Kai corrected him. Nari slapped kai again right across the face. Nya cried out for him to stop. She was being held back by Nox.

"I don't care what he's called now. He's a slave by now anyways!"

"Father!" Mix ran into the room missing her arm. "I was ambushed!"

"Alright. I was just enjoying myself before, but now I'm not being nice anymore. Either you tell me what I want to know or its your sisters turn." Nari yelled walking over to Nya. Nya cringed away from the mans black hand. They reminded her of what Garmadons hands looked like before he had changed back to good. But they were at least warm. Naris were cold as ice. Almost like he were dead.

"No! Don't touch her! Their are two more, Lloyd he's our leader the green ninja, and cole he's the black ninja." Kai said quickly. Nyas face was so close to Naris almost like he was going to bite her. Her eyes were screwed shut as if waiting for the final blow. He however dropped her and walked back over to Kai.

"Now you see...that wasn't so hard now was it? Have any ideas as to where they might be?" He asked. Kai hung his head in shame and shook his head.

"No...I'm not very good with technology so I avoid it whenever I can. Which means the maps around this place, they're automated. I blew one up once looking for the bathroom." Kai admitted.

"That was you?" Borg asked having woken up a few moments before.

"Yeah...but I swear I just used the search feature!" Kai tried to defend himself.

"They are a little hard to use aren't they?" Borg chuckled.

"I saw a four year old using one..." Nya said laughing. Nari was slightly amused with this banter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes: Probably be the last one till Friday or Saturday. Thanksgiving is right around the corner. Hope you have a good one :D**_

 _ **Jayaaaaa: Is this enough solo Nya for you?**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Blood**_

Nya looked down at her brother whose face was swollen on one side do to the abuse he received from all the questions, then the betting he got afterwards for his friend beating up Mix. She wasn't to sure the extent of his injuries, but she was pretty sure his nose was broken. She ran her fingers over his hair which was wet from perspiration. She wished she had some ice for his wounds.

"Now its your turn girl." Nya let out a short scream. She wasn't to sure what to do now. She was being picked up by her hair and held in front of Nari. She felt like her whole scalp would tear from her skull if she gets held up for to long.

"Do you know anything about this installation?"

"Just the basic hallway works. I didn't work here so I didn't know anything that was supposed to go on under the hood." She grabbed the hand that was holding her. It was Dez who just smiled at her.

"I think she's telling the truth father. However...she might know some of this...technology since Mix is only running on half since her hand is gone." Nox said from his perch on the side of the desk. He liked to look down at people.

"She can help." Jay said from his corner. He had been ordered to stand there until he was useful. Nya glared at Jay.

"You...you." Her bottom lip quivered and she threw her leg up kicking Dez in the chin. He dropped her, she landed on her feet and ran forward getting in Jays face. "You heart breaker!" She screamed. She barked a few other choice things into Jays face. To Nari this was quite entertaining until Nyas voice became low and the stop. What she saw was what she honestly didn't expect. It was a lone tear rolling down Jays face. Jay wasn't one to cry at all. She backed away from Jay apologizing to him.

"Oh dear child, its just the stress of the day to be honest. All you need right now is...sleep." As if on command Nyas eyes rolled and she fell into Jays arms. He picked her up and carried her to the corner he was assigned to and let her lay against him. Nari watched such an interaction. He narrowed his eyes walking toward them. Every intention of grabbing the girl from his slave. But then...the lights came on. Nari cringed and shielded his eyes.

"I thought you took care of the electricity Nox!" He barked glaring at his son shrinking back into the shadows.

"I did father I promise!" Nox now walking toward the door.

* * *

"These back up generators won't last forever but it'll keep those shadows at bay." Pixal said looking down at the security feed. She was right Nari was backing away from the lighting as if it were hurting him.

"I see so Nari is a creature of the night as Ty is a creature of the day. They are complete oppisites of one another."

"The universe must hold a balance or its thrown into chaos. Nari would feed of such a chaos...along with his insane children." Pixal said looking back down at the panels.

"This should slow his children down." Zane pushed a button activating the sentinel units and Nindroids.

"He can't stop all of us." Zane said smiling at Pixal who let out a little giggle. Oh his heart fluttered. How he missed hearing her voice. He was so glad she was back. However he wasn't sure how he was going to keep her secret now that he knew who it was. He just couldn't help looking at her this way.

* * *

Lloyd looked up at the ceiling. His heart skipped a beat.

"Well thats odd." Ty said looking around at everything cast in a light blue color from the emergancy lighting.

"Whats odd?" Cole asked trying to get her to continue with her curiosity.

"Well whoever turned on the lights it wasn't Nari...it had to be an inside job. Nari is kind of like the boogy man...he hates the light." Ty said pulling Cole into a room just as Nox ran by. He was worried about something.

"Daddy must not be happy then if he's running around worried like that." Lloyd said following him with his eyes.

"This is going to make keeping to the shadows a little harder." Cole announced walking by the cafeteria. He sniffed the air and sighed. "Oh man...that smells great."

"Not now Cole." Lloyd grabbed Cole by the shirt and ran toward the elevator. "We'll stop on the 95th floor."

When the door opened they came face to face with Zane and the Samurai. Lloyds face turned from worried to extatic.

"It was you then!" Lloyd pointed at the Samurai. "You had to have turned on the lights somehow. Once again masking her voice as someone else.

"Generators yes. Zane and I have been busy."

"Hey new leg." Cole said seeing Zanes leg perfectly through the half pant leg.

"What now?!" the elevator stopped two floors short of 95th.

"This is our exit." The Samurai said motioning to Zane. "We have to complete our plan or all is lost. You three can distract him."

"Is she always this bossy?" Ty asked.

"She?" Lloyd and Cole said at the same time.

"well yeah she holds herself like a female, or a gay guy." Ty said and closed the door again.

* * *

Nya slowly opened her eyes Nari's power slowly loosing effect on her. A sleep spell wouldn't last that long on her anyways. She slowly looked up at Jay. Fresh tear lines were on his cheeks. She couldn't have been asleep that long.

"Jay?" She whispered. His face didn't move but his eyes looked down. He was still under the spell, but why was he holding her like this? Why was he crying like this? She sighed and half smiled at him.

"It would seem love transcends hatred." Borg said looking around from his work. Nya smiled and leaned up quietly pecking Jay on the cheek. His shoulders sagged and he almost fell over holding her.

"What...where am I?" Jay looked down at Nya who was blushing. "Hi..." He blushed noticing she was in his arms.

"Hi..."

"Why am I crying?" He whispered

"I yelled at you."

"Oh so the usual then hum?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah..." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I should get yelled at more often..." Jay smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Notes: I'm loving writing this so much I might actually write a few other stories. Who wants more after this?!**_

 _ **A few questions were asked 1. No Ty and her sister even the bad guys were thought up on the spot and I didn't bring them over from any other stories I write. 2. No so far no love interests for Ty. Maybe a little later. 3. Her power is light...and yes their are a lot more things that light can do other then shine. You'll see.**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Beaten Back**_

Kai slowly opened his eyes. The lighting in the room was far more brighter then he had remembered when he was knocked unconscious. He suddenly realized just how many times he kept getting knocked out. He however lay there staring at his sister who was sleeping in Jays arms. Jay had scooted down after their light conversation and they both had fallen into a light sleep. They had been awake for most of the night. Kai looked around to see Borg asleep against one of the machines, and Misako looking over some papers. She was probably ordered to figure something out for them. Specially now that Mix stood over her. A brand new arm had been put onto her broken shoulder. It wasn't like her old arm but it'll suit its purposes. Misako looked up at him and smile softly before going back to what she was doing. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Zane grabbed a wrench out from a tool box and walked over to a door hidden behind a shelf. Pixal pushed the shelf off to one side of the room.

"For a high tech facility a room hidden behind a book shelf and locked with a simple bolt lock...seems a little...under guarded." Zane said to Pixal. Pixal smiled at her Nindroid.

"I agree, but my creator said he just wanted to make sure no one thought it was a room hiding all the old nindroid army created a few years back. He hoped it would throw people off." Pixal said and watched as Zane smashed the lock with the wrench.

Within stood row after row of Nindroids. their had to be hundreds of them. Perhaps even a thousand. Pixal walked over to a switch and turned off the lightning. Every nindroid in the room began to boot up. Even the commander that Zane so long ago fought to save Pixals life.

"Commander...we have work to do." Pixal said pulling back on her helmet."

"We're making our way to the top floor." Zane informed the soldiers.

"And why have you wakened us? We were supposed to be scrapped." The commander asked getting into the frait elevator.

"You were saved for this basic reason. Just in case if the ninja were compromised." Pixal informed.

"Compromised!"

* * *

Ty watched with fascination as she saw Cole and Lloyd ninja their way around the room. They had used the air ducts to get to the room from the 95th floor. Her black clothing was now dusty grey. She groaned and pulled off her jacket throwing it back into the air duct. She took a look around the room seeing a large machine in the corner. A lot of people laying against the walls near it. She wasn't sure if they were alive or dead, but knowing Nari he didn't care to much. She looked around at the other side of the room. Their were a dozen or so people sitting at a table with blue prints all over it. Mix stood over them insuring they did their jobs right. Over in another corner was Kai, Jay, and Nya. All of which sat quietly talking among themselves. Kai looked like he had been through the ringer once or twice already. One of his eyes was swollen shut. He was even speaking with a slur. He sighed putting his head in his hand. He was still hurting. Not going to be much in a battle.

"So these are generators causing the lights?" Nari yelled causing everyone in the room the jump and stare at him.

"Seems so master." Misako said Ty rolled her eyes knowing what that meant. She seen to many people slaved to Nari's will. She herself seemed to be immune because of her power source. But she seen Noni that way. Her heart broke when she had to battle her own sister.

" Then who...?" Nari looked around the room for only a moment realizing just where everyone was now that his panic attack had subsided. He swiftly walked forward toward the three ninja in the corner. His scowl marking the promise that he intended to do. Ty jumped down from her hiding spot in the air duct onto his back.

"Its now or never Ninja!" Lloyd yelled jumping from his own hiding spot. The others jumped out and attacked. The slaves however ran out to defend their master. Misako got between her new master and Lloyd.

Ty grabbed hold of Naris head and held on for dear life as the warlord yelled clawing at his back. He kept racking his claws behind himself trying to get at her. She tossed this way and that only to end up on her back glaring up at the darkened creature.

"What makes you think you could have stopped me?! Your nothing but a child!" Naris face broke into an even darker scowl. She hated that smile on her. She always smiled at him. She did it on purpose just to make him angry. She just waved at him.

"Hi...I'm a distraction." She said just as the elevator dinged and nindroids jumped out of the elevator charging at Nari and his children.

"Come on lets get the wounded out of here!" Lloyd said throwing his mother onto his shoulder.

Jay and Nya helped Kai stand up and walk into the elevator.

Zane and the Samurai helped Dr. Borg to stand up properly and walk toward the elevator. Cole called back to the slaves to follow them unless they planned on staying with Nari.

Lloyd placed his mother into the elevator and turned to see if everyone was in and spotted Ty facing off against Nari trying to keep him as busy as she could while everyone else got away.

"Ty come on!" Lloyd yelled.

"This is my fight Lloyd. I need his time piece if I'm ever able to leave Ninjago to find my sister." Ty yelled and gasped. She was grabbed from behind by Nox and threw into the window. Lloyd ran forward.

"Leave without me!" Lloyd yelled throwing an energy blast at Nox who was still advancing on a now unconscious Ty. Nox was blasted right through the window. His yells could be heard for some moments until you could hear the sickening crunch down below.

"What an interesting power you have there boy." Nari narrowed his eyes angrily at Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Cole called after him again surprisingly his own shadow reached up and pecked the lobby button on the elevator. The doors closed on Cole. Lloyd and Ty were left to Nari, and the now piles of sparking defeated nindroids.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Notes: Thanks a lot for reading this. Honestly its been getting a lot more attention then I thought it would.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Earth Rumbles

The elevator dinged at the bottom floor where Coles shadow had bayed it to go. Cole was still looking at the spot where Lloyd should have been if the elevator was still on the top floor. Kai slowly limped forward and took his hand in his.

"Hey...lets get the wounded someplace safe. Misako doesn't look to good." Kai said limping from the elevator with Jay and Nya's help. The others in the elevator slowly walked out into the sunshine. Any lasting effects of Nari's control were beginning to diminish.

Cole turned to look at the only three nindroids that made it. Zane, Pixal, and Crypto. Although they looked as if they had been in three different battles rather then just one. Cryptos eye patch piece was hanging down near his cheek. Zane was being helped by the Samurai who also sported a dislocated arm. It hung lifelessly by her side.

"We need to find a place to repair you three." Cole said looking around at Mr. Borg. Borg yawned and walked into the closest hardware store.

"Their are some parts in here. I'll have them up and running as good as new." Borg said slowly wheeling his way toward the Samurai and sighed. " I think...I'm not to sure about your systems. Would you mind if you allowed me to help you?" Borgs eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Pixal took her helmet off.

"Pixal!" He yelled confusing everyone else around them.

"Called it!" Jay yelled from his seat on the sidewalk. He just wanted to bask in the sunlight and put bandages on Nya's wounds. Kai sighed shaking his head at the outburst. Jay was definitely back to normal.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Their are still some nindroids left. Not all of them could fit into the elevator." Crypto offered

"We might need them to help if for any reason their plan works." Cole said listening to the radio.

"Sounds like the people are panicing again." Borg said working of Pixals arm fasinated with what she did to herself with limited stuff, but it all worked perfectly. "How fasinating Pixal how did you even do this?"

"Mr. Borg I'm sure we can get into an in depth conversation about this when we're all safe. For now...please." Pixal said smiling down at her creator. Borg laughed and nodded.

"Of course. I'm just so happy you're here." He said closing a panel on her arm and watched her move it.

"Theirs a huge hole in the pavement." Kai said having his hand bandaged up, and his head as well. He was going to have to go to the hospital when this was all over with to have it looked at. He thought it was a sprain but it might have been broken.

Cole looked around at his brothers, and sister. All tired, and wounded. He felt partly responsible for what happened. He didn't mean for any of this to be going on at all. Only if he could make a better plan. He was no good at plans really. He just sit back and let everyone else plan, and he'd help see it through. He shook his head looking up at the tallest tower in Ninjago. His hand curled into fists and his face broke into a scowl. No more.

He walked toward the elevator once again.

"Dude where are you going?" Jay asked standing up running toward Cole.

"I'm going to kick Nari's butt."

"Thats crazy Cole you can't do it on your own. I mean look at what they did to all those Nindroids, what he did to Zane! Cole be reasonable we'll figure something out we always do." Jay said grabbing hold of Coles arm.

"But Lloyd's up there with that girl. That girl Jay is a child. She looks older but even that guy Nox said she was nothing but an infant. All he wants is to go home to her sister."

"You seen her take off her jacket right?" Zane asked. Cole nodded and Zane looked trouble for a moment.

"That jacket is pretty large...it makes her look bigger then she actually is. She looks to be about 12 years old to me." Zane said looking down at his chest plate with had a sizable dent in it from Nari himself hitting him.

"This is no place for a child." Nya said putting her head on Jays shoulder. "Poor girl."

"We need to also get a time piece she said. She needs it to get home." Cole said and motioned for everyone to surround him. For once...Cole had a plan.

* * *

Lloyd sighed looking around himself and then at the young girl who wasn't actually wearing her jacket anymore her black pants were grayed by the air ducts. She just sat down in the tank with him. Lloyd recognized the tank as the same type that siphoned his gold power so the overlord could use it to revive himself. But this one was hooked up to a larger tank that fed another machine. Said machine was hooked up to Nari

"Once that tank is full I can begin to take over peoples minds permanently. You see...if people touch sunlight my power no longer has an effect on them. But if its infused with sunlight then it'll stay longer. But don't worry...more then likely you won't survive the venture." Nari smiled nodding to Mix who flipped the switch.

The drain was almost instantaneous and it pulled at everything that held them together. Lloyd walked over to Ty who seemed to start panicking.

"What do we do now?" Ty asked being hugged close to Lloyd. His poor attempt to keep the machine from taking any of her power.

"Hope...hope the others will have a plan to get us out."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Notes: Did you all know Brent Miller has a youtube channel? I about died lol**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

 _ **This is almost over. I'll write a second one. But it'll mostly be fluffy Zane raising Ty.**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **High Ground**_

Lloyd leaned against the wall now. He was weakening and he knew Ty was too. She sat on his lap leaned against his chest watching the snow falling outside the window. It had begun to get really cold in the room now that the window was broken.

"Is it winter here?" Tys voice asked weakly. She had been asking small questions. Just something to pass the time, and nothing to strenuous.

"Yeah."

"I never stayed long enough to see winter on any other Realm." She said looking up at him. "Never got to play in snow much either. We'd walk over it, but that was it."

"When I was a kid, I was a huge troublemaker. Even annoyed the ninja a bit with freeing some snakes. If it weren't for my dad helping us I think we would have been done for."

"I don't remember my parents. Noni would tell me things about them. Her life didn't start off to good either."

"Oh?"

"Of course it didn't...she was one of my children." Nari said leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Lloyd said.

"Yes she was my eldest and my heir...but this little brat changed all that. I don't know what you did to her, but she switched sides. Saved this brat and ran off with her before I could take over that realm." Nari growled

"I broke your spell Nari!" Ty said crossing her arms. "All of these so called children of yours are under your spell. If I could just..." She gasped. Dez kicked the tank and glared at her.

"I refuse to believe that I am anybody else but his son." He said

"Calm down. You'll loose more energy if you keep fighting." Lloyd said pulling her head back onto his chest. This was an effort to try and keep them both warm.

Lloyd watched the others lazily attempting to know where they all were. Mix seemed oblivious to the cold, being an robot and all he could see why. Dez on the other hand grabbed up Tys jacket and pulled it on.

"Dez...don't touch that. Its probably got her light cooties." Mix yelled pulling the jacket off and throwing it out the window.

"Dang it Mix!" Dez yelled looking down at the ground. He cringed and looked back in at his father. Nari shrugged his shoulders and kept relaxing in the machine.

"Don't suppose he survived that?" Dez asked looking back down.

"No idea." Mix said joining her brother by the window.

"Revenge will come in due course my children. This...green ninja will get whats coming to him. This machine will see to that." He once again sat back and smiled at Lloyd. The demons teeth reminded him of his father.

"Were you bit by a snake?" Lloyd blurted out before he knew what he was saying.

"Why would you ask such a silly questions?" Nari asked not really answering his question at all.

"My dad was bitten by a snake and he turned evil."

"As far as I can remember...I was always like this." Nari growled and then paused looking at a bright red light in the corner. It began to flash and an alarm went off.

"What the hell is that?" Dez demanded. He turned to Lloyd who shrugged.

"Fire alarm. Its probably those generators overheating. They've been on for hours now. they're only meant to run for three hours at a time before having to be turned off and recharged." Lloyd was lying and even though he hated to lie it was a must at this moment.

* * *

Kai was in the generator room throwing flames anywhere and everywhere he could. Borg sighed looking at Kai as he went. Displaying his distaste for electronics, laughing almost evilly.

"Looks like its back to the drawing board isn't it?"

"Do not worry...we will help you rebuild." Zane offered. Borg smiled patting the Nindroids arm.

"You always do help us all along where you can Zane. I am quite thankful for you and your ninja brothers. Even caring for Pixal all these years."

Cole calculated it to being about five years since they started off on this journey together as ninja. He watched his brother set fire to Borg tower. He hoped his plan worked. All he needed to do was wait for this Nari guy to come downstairs. The trap was laid for him, all Cole needed was for their guest of honor.

* * *

The smoke began to come up through the elevator.

"Where are those ninja Mix?"

"Not here dad. They left on that elevator. Camera's aren't seeing them anywhere." She said and motioned for Nari to follow her.

"What about the kids?" Dez asked

"Leave them." Nari said motioning for his kids to follow him. Each one running toward the staircase leaving their prisoners still trapped inside the tube.

"Ty?" The young girl slowly lifted her head to look at the young man trapped in the glass tube with her. "I want you to climb on my back and don't let go." He said. Lloyd pushed as much energy into his blast as he could. He knew the glass was shatterproof, but what about the ceiling? With as much effort as he could he pushed through the top. He climbed out and ran toward the stairs.

"You okay back there?" Lloyd asked. Ty shook her head burying her face in his back. "We'll be out of here soon. Just hang on." Lloyds legs felt like jell-o and he felt like a drunk driver wobbling through the emergency exit behind one of the screens. All placed in just in case something like the overlord experience happened once again.

"Lloyd?" It was a hushed tone almost above a whisper. Lloyd looked up to see Zanes bright blue optics looking at him through the darkness. Lloyd smiled at his friend.

"Here take her. She's very weak and can't walk very well."

"How about you?" Jay asked pulling his leaders arm over his shoulder.

"I'll survive."

"Strong enough for battle?" Samurai asked. Lloyd smiled and nodded.

"I'll be just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Notes: One more chapter after this and I'll put it up in a second. Hope you like this. Its a bit more fluffier then I had planned but oh well.**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Fascination**_

Lloyd had everyone leave the building and regroup just outside the door. Since the power no longer worked in the building again Nari and his children had to go down the stairs. Lucky for them they had a small elevator that was fed off solar energy within the building just in case of this very situation.

Ty noticed they over planned for things, it fascinated her to no end. Just how much trouble did these ninja get into? She still felt weak and couldn't walk in a straight line. The nindroid named Zane still had her in his arms. He didn't even attempt to put her down just yet. Her head sat against his chest plate, and she could hear the humming of his power source. For some reason she liked the sound and just stayed like that keeping her eyes on the doors.

"Do you have a family to go home to?" Zane asked. Ty shook her head slowly.

"I don't think I'll ever see Noni again." Ty said keeping her tired eyes on the door. "Unless I can get one of Nari's time pieces." Ty said and looked up at Zane.

"What is your family like?" She craved family, but she didn't know hat a family really was.

"My father was a kind man who desired a son. So he created me. He is gone now." Zane looked down at the young girl in his arms. He gave a crooked smile completely aware that he was still holding her.

"You're far to kind." Ty looked up into his bright blue optics and smiled. She tried to keep looking. Their was something about them that made her feel at home.

"Movement!" Coles voice echoed through the courtyard. Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"No matter what happens Ty. Do not leave my side. I will protect you." Zane put Ty down. She watched Zane put his hand out to block Ty from view.

Zane turned and smiled at her. "I will be your big brother while you're here in Ninjago. I know what its like to be an orphan. Its lonely, and horrible. You don't have to be alone."

"Brother?" Ty whispered suddenly wondering what brought this out of Zane. Zane nodded his head and moved sideways a little more to stand in front of Ty.

Zane felt something on his lower back, he turned sideways to see Ty pressing her forehead to his back. She looked a little sad now. He figured she would be happy about this information. Perhaps thats not what she wanted.

"Ty I..."

"Please...don't make promises you don't intend to keep...my species has killed people, planets, animals...everything was burned to the ground. How could you want something that belonged to them."

"You haven't have you?" Zane asked pulling her face to look up at him. He was rather tall, so it kind of hurt.

"N...No, but I..."

"You aren't them. Your Ty...just Ty." Tys bottom lip quivered and she hugged Zanes midsection.

"Please don't promise if you're not going to do it." The others looked around at the display of effection by the young girl they once thought was a woman.

"What...whats going on?" Lloyd asked.

"I think Zanes adopted the little out of towner." Kai said. Lloyd just smiled and turned back around. Dez followed by Mix walked outside of the building.

"Pity isn't it? Dez asked motioning for his shadows to come off the pavement.

"Let your shadows fight for you." Nya whispered to them. Ty asked as her shadow grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"Its the funny thing about shadows...they don't actually die." Dez laughed

"Hey did you know fire doesn't have a shadow." Kai said throwing a huge fireball at Dez. Dez gasped throwing his arms in front of him. The fire burning the mans arms. When Kai backed off he could see the mans clothing was on fire. He ran back toward a fountain and jumped in. All you could see was his legs.

"You will not be so lucky with me a second time Nindroid."

"This time I have backup." Zane said pointing to over 30 nindroids.

"Attack!" They yelled.

Ty looked around her seeing the shadows and her friends being pushed back. She narrowed her eyes and looked inside the building. Standing at the desk near the elevator was Nari. He wouldn't leave the building if he could help it.

Ty looked around at everyone else who was busy fighting. She ran toward the door using her shadow to kick at a few shadows on the way by. She wasn't to sure what she was going to do once she got in there. But she needed that time piece. She opened the door and walked to the middle of the room trying to keep as much distance between her and Nari as she could.

" Good afternoon Ty." The mans voice said. She couldn't hear if he was moving or not, his robbes seemed to fluctuate in the heated lobby. "So...how did you get out of the containment unit?" He asked rather curiously.

"Lloyd." Was all Ty would offer.

"Is that all you're going to do? Ride of the jacket tails of other people for the rest of your life?" He asked. Ty shook her head.

"Like you say, I am but a child. I can do nothing else till I am old enough."

"So you've come for this?" Nari asked motioning to what looked like a clear watch.

"You did destroy my other one."

"Yes...I did." He said looking up as Zane ran into the room.

"Oh look...one of those ninja."

"I am her parent figure until she can get back home."

"Oh then that'll be a problem. You see...I destroyed her home." Nari laughed taking the time piece and shattering it in his hands. Tys heart skipped a beat, and she watched the pieces crumble to the floor. She felt her breath catch in her throat, she couldn't hear the chime of the pieces as they made contact. Her only way to find Noni was gone.

"You fool..." Nari laughed and gasped when he saw the glow of Tys eyes.

"Fool...? Whose the fool?" The voice echoed in the round room. Nari stepped back from Ty. Her brightness escaping her every opening. Every tear drop that slid down her cheek was glowing as if made of gold. The scream that escaped her mouth was ear piercing. Nari's body was enveloped by bright golden light.

Zane had to look away from the young girl. His optics were giving overheating warning signs. Finally after a few moments the brightness began to disapate.

"Ty?" Zane asked looking around at the young girl who just stood there looking at a large black puddle where Nari used to be.

"Zane?" She whispered falling back into the nindroids arms.

"Is she alright?" Cole asked running into the room now that he could actually find the door handles.

"Yes...just fainted. Poor girl."

"Did you actually mean what you said? You'll take care of her...big brother daddy sort of thing?"

"I think...it might be best if I take her as a daughter now. I don't think she'll get back to her sister now." Zane said picking up the young girl.

The two children that once belonged to Nari stood outside the door looking around as if seeing the place for the first time. Their memory completely gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Notes: Thats it everyone. Thanks to much for the reviews. they were incredibly appreciated. I'll probably put up the second half Sometime soon.**_

* * *

 _ **Distant Land**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Heart of Titanium**_

Ty opened her eyes, the sun shone into the room from the one window behind her. She hadn't been in this room before. She was in a bed she could at least tell that, but the room was large, and their was a long staircase to her left that went all the way up to the door. The room smelt musty, and when she looked around she could see everyone of the ninja sleeping on the floor. Even Master Wu slept on a large stack of pillows. No one had any so more then likely everyone offered theirs up for him. Zane slept in a chair, his head laying on one of his hands, which was on her bed. His other hand was resting on her hand.

She lightly squeezed his hand and he looked up at her tiredly.

"Hey..." She whispered to him tiredly. Her throat felt scratchy. She probably slept with her mouth open. He leaned over and picked up a cup. He helped her sit up and lean against the wall. She tried to reach up and take the cup from him, but she missed. her arms still felt so heavy.

"Here." She opened her eyes after feeling the cup being pressed against her lips. She took a few swallows before Zane pulled it away. It tasted like water that had been melted from ice.

"Thank you." Ty whispered looking around the room one more. A few of the ninja began to stir.

"She okay?" Cole asked having taken up the role of big brother by suggesting to go to a hiding spot just in case those two children of Nari's turned out to be lying. This place was out of harms away and they hardly ever went there. Zanes dads old home.

"I believe so, just still very tired." He offered letting Cole sit down next to the bed.

"So what do you think hum?" Cole gestured to the place. "This is where your grandfather made Zane."

"Grandfather? I thought you just wanted to be my brother?" Ty asked being layed back down on the pillow. She felt okay she wasn't injured she was just incredibly tired still.

"Yes, but after Nari destroyed the time piece, I figured you'd take up permanent residence with us." Zane pulled up Tys face to look her straight in the eyes. "Its a promise I intend to keep." Zane said smiling down at the young girl. It looked like the girl was trying to cry, but she didn't have enough energy to do so. So she just reached up and put her hand on his chest. Zane put his hand over hers and leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead.

Master Wu watched his student from his mountain of pillows with a huge smile on his face. "I guess the guest room is now a young ladies room. He said to Misako who had woken up. Her head was on her hands so she could see over Wu's mound of pillows.

"Its such a sweet thing for Zane to do this. He has so much more heart then most people do, and he doesn't actually have one."


End file.
